


crowbar

by Firestorm0108



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Arkham - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-09 15:05:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19478389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firestorm0108/pseuds/Firestorm0108





	1. Chapter 1

Kara was bored with her life all the big bads were in prison ,for the meantime anyway. Her social life was running like clockwork and her supergirl life was down to stopping bank robbers with guns which barely tickled her. She wished she was like superman, with an interesting new villain every week which he always defeated or doubling up with his frenemy from Gotham who seemed to have a plan for everything. 

As she wondered about this she was sitting on the roof of her apartment building reading as the sun started to sink beneath the horizon. She heard an explosion and gunfire coming from the docks as she sighed and closed her book as she unbuttoned her shirt and revealed her blazing s on her uniform as she shot back into the sky leaving just a book sitting on the edge of the ceiling. 

As she neared the docks she didn't need super hearing to hear the screams of fear and pain coming from the warehouse. As she crashed through the roof and witnessed the complete carnage covering the warehouse. Blood was everywhere as body's were across the ground as she looked around and couldn't believe what she was seeing as she heard a heartbeat and turned as a man walked out of the shadows straightening his biker gloves and wearing a crimson helmet, “Well, that was interesting,” he said calmly as she looked at him stunned. 

“What happened here?” she asked as he stepped over the corpses as though this was nothing new as he tapped one with his boot to see if it was still alive. “They were transporting a shipment of illegal alien weapons” he said simply as he bent down and pulled a knife out of one of the bodies and cleaned the blade “that's where I left you” he muttered as he flipped it in his hand and holstered it in his belt. “Did you kill all these people?” she asked as he shook his head “no, i'm pretty sure that one, that one and those two killed each other after I injected them with fear toxin” he said simply as he walked towards a crate “you slaughtered them” she said still stunned “they were very bad people if that helps,” he said as she still had trouble processing what she saw “you...you killed them” she said again as he sighed “the DEO has killed hundreds of humans, aliens and things between and i'm the bad guy?” he asked as he reached the crate and ran his hands across it. It was small, wide but thin as he tapped the box and lifted it as she got in his way “you can't just go, you killed people” she said as he nodded “so you said” he agreed as he grunted and threw the create in the air as she felt a prick against her neck as she grabbed it and he caught the crate “sorry about that,” he said as he placed the crate down as her legs went limp and he caught her and placed her gently on the ground. “Wha...how?” she asked as he held up a dart with a green tip “kryptonite knockout dart” he said as he tucked it in his glove “meant for your cousin but oh well” he said as he turned and looked at the crate and sighed as he punched it and it cracked open and he ripped apart the wooden crate and pulled out a crowbar “you did all this, killed all these people, for an old crowbar?” she asked as her vision went through periods of clear and blurs. “This” he said as he gripped it tight “this is the crowbar that killed me” he said as slides it in a holster on his leg which seemed designed for it. “Your cousin knows all about it ask him” he said as walked towards the door “it was nice meeting you” he said as he stopped and sighed as he walked back and looked at her uniform as he noticed something on the center of the symbol as he tapped it twice which sent out a distress call, something only she and few others knew. He nodded to himself and walked towards the door “the friends of the weapon traffickers will be here in about half an hour but i'm guessing your friends are faster” he said as he ruffled though one of the crates and pulled out a grenade as he tossed it in his hands “i'm not sure if your still awake but if you are this is a solar grenade which is set to detonate in 25 minutes giving you enough power to heal and bench press a bus so you’ll easily be strong enough to beat up some gun runners” he said as he looked over and saw her eyes slowly close as he nodded “goodnight girl of steel” he said as he nodded and walked towards the door “well that was interesting” he muttered as he walked towards the door and left the warehouse.


	2. Chapter 2

As Kara woke up she was groggy lying on a sunbed in the DEO as she rubbed her head and groaned as she heard a light snoring as she opened her eyes and saw her sister, Alex, asleep on the chair as she had a faint smile as she heard the snoring stop and her sister didn't open her eyes “what are you laughing at?” Alex asked as Kara shook her head “i didn't laugh” she said as Alex opened her eyes “you know what I mean” she said as Kara smiled “you snore” she said as Alex raised an eyebrow “i do not” she said as Kara just smirked as Alex’s expression became serious. “What happened?” Alex asked as Kara shook her head “it was just one man” she said as she looked at Alex “how many bodies were there?” she asked as she shrugged “roughly?” she asked “about 30” she said as Kara looked at her “it was one human” she said as Alex nodded “so was he a metahuman?” she asked “alien tech?” she continued “alien parasite?” as Kara shook her head “just human” she said as she sat up “my phone?” she asked as Alex pulls it out of her pocket and hands it to her and Kara pulls up Clarks number. 

\---  
K: We need to talk

C: what about?

K: in person

C: I’ll be right there  
\---

It took Clark roughly fifteen minutes to reach the DEO as he landed and Kara met him on the roof as he hugged her “what’s so important?” he asked as she shook her head as she explained what happened the night before “and Alex said he left a solar grenade on a timer next to me” she finished as Clark nodded “so he just wanted you out the way” Clark said as Kara scowled at him “you’re defending him?” she asked as he shook his head “you said he was after a crowbar” Clark said as she nodded and he sighed “Red Hood” he said as she shook her head “is that meant to mean something?” she asked as he sighed “I guess not” he said as he nodded to the side of the roof, “let's go back to your place, this is a long story” he said as they flew off the roof.

As they sat at her kitchen counter, now dressed in their normal clothes Kara made them both hot chocolate as Clark started “i don't know too much” he said as he ran his figure around the rim of the cup. “Batman asked me to gotham a last year” he said as Kara raised an eyebrow “must of been important for the great Batman to ask for help” she said sarcastically as he chuckled “it wasn't him directly, it was one of his team members, they asked me to make sure he was ok” he said as he got his phone out and brought up a photo of the Red Hood and slid it across the table to Kara who looked at it “whoever this guy is, he's serious Kara” he continued “Batman never hold back from a fight” he went on as Kara slid the phone back “so he’s like an assassin?” she asked as he shook his head “he's like Batman. highly trained maybe even more so than batman, a master tactician and planer. He fights for justice” Clark said as he shook his head “the only difference is Red Hood is angry, he kills the bad instead of arresting them” he said as Kara nodded “so i need to take him out” she said as he grabbed her hand quickly “promise me you wont do anything rash” he said as she studied him “your scared of this guy?” she asked as he shook his head “it’d be stupid not to be, anyone that makes Batman as on edge as i saw him is not someone to take lightly” he said as she sighed and nodded “fine, i’ll play it smart” she said as he nodded “thank you” he said as his phone buzzed and he looked at it “oh no” he said as he stood up “i've got 20 minutes to hand in my story” he said as Kara chuckled “don't keep ‘em waiting man of steel” she said as he smirked and stood up before he hesitated “are you sure you can handle this?” he asked as she nodded “I'm fine, just get going,” she said as he nodded and superspeeded into his superman uniform and shot out the window.

Kara spent her free time collecting articles on Red Hood, she did this at the DEO because they had access to a lot of unpublished articles and pretty much everything else in on a computer. a decade ago it was the symbol for the head of a gang operating in gotham but over the last year or so it became the name for a deadly vigilante operating also within gotham but also with hits across the world. The articles couldn't decide whether the man was a hero or a criminal overlord. But they all agreed he was dangerous. As she was searching she noticed one of the articles that appeared was written by James as she printed the article and decided to go see what he knew as she flew towards CatCo.

As she landed on the roof she felt like she was being watched she looked around as a voice from behind caught her off guard “hope i didn hurt you to bad” it said as she turned and Red Hood was leaning against a vent as he nodded at her “i'm guessing you've been doing research” he said as he nodded to the paper in her hands as she dropped it and clenched her fists “they say your dangerous” she said as he scoffed “what does Clark say?” he asked as her eye twitched “oh calm down” he said as he stood straight and paced back and forth “i knew his identity for like five years” he said as he shrugged “really surprised no one has fingured it out being fair” he said as he tapped his helmet “Kryptonian hypnotic glasses for you” he said as she realised it was in perfect Kryptonian “how do you” she said as he chuckled “my adoptive father wanted me to be fluent in a lot of different languages” he said as she took a step forward and Red Hood pulled out a taser stick as she laughed “really?” she asked “your going with that” she said as he shrugged “not if you don't make me, i just want to ask a question” he said as she looked at the baton and remembered Clark telling her not to underestimate him. “What is it” she said as he raised a hand simply “will you work with me?” he asked as she scoffed “your insane” she said as he shrugged “there are a lot of people who would agree there” he agreed as she lunged at him to catch him off guard at superspeed as he twisted his body and brought the taser down on her back and she yelped as she crashed on the ground “what the hell” she said as she rolled onto her back “by the way the current is being passed through the same piece of Kryptonite that i used in the needle” he said as she realised how right Clark was “look” he said as he pulled a piece of paper with 6 sets of coordinates and a phone number “check the locations and call me” he said as he walked to the edge of the building and he jumped as she rushed forwards to help and he had disappeared.


	3. Chapter 3

That night there were DEO raids in all of the locations which housed everything from human trafficking to black market alien tech to drugs. Red Hood had given the DEO a massive win but Kara still didn't trust him, how could she he wore a mask and killed people.

The next morning she was at her desk proof checking her article when James tapped her shoulder and she looked at him “what?” she almost snapped as he nodded to the desk and she realised she had accidentally been carving into it “sorry…” she mumbled as he smiled “It's fine Kara” he said as he rubbed her back “this Red Hood guy?” he asked as she nodded “he’s driving me crazy,” she said as he squatted down so he was just about shorter then she was sitting in her chair “the DEO had a huge win yesterday, just take it” he said as she nodded “I just wish he’d choose a side,” she said as James chuckled and she twirled her chair to look at him “I mean it, sometimes i want to thank him and other times i want to punch him and throw him in jail” she said laughing as James shrugged “maybe he just needs someone to help him choose a side” he said as she shook her head “no” she said as James shrugged innocently “what?” he asked with an equally innocent tone “you want me to be that person but i'm not gonna do it” she said as he shrugged “sure you wont” he said as he walked away and Kara called after him “i really hate you sometimes” as he turned and smiled “no you don't” he said smiling as she just shook her head and focused on her article.

The rest of the day was surprisingly uneventful which she was thankful for as she made it home and crashed out on her bed and fell asleep, she hadn't really had a good rest since Red hood knocked her out the first time. She quickly fell asleep and snuggled up into her cushions.

It didn't take long for Kara’s break to be interrupted as her phone went off and she answered it on its second ring “hello?” she asked still half asleep “Kara” Alex said urgently as she sat up “what is it?” she asked as Alex was panting on the other side of the call “Metalo” she said as Kara was already in her supergirl uniform “where?” she asked as she walked to the open window in her apartment. And flew out the window.

As she landed the park was on fire in places as cop cars were destroyed and Metalo didn't look like he was winded as he blasted his energy beams at more police cars as she got his attention “shooting at parked cars now Metalo?” she asked as he turned to look at her “what? Scared of a moving target?” she asked as he smirked “just a warm up for you” he said as he blasted at her and she dodged and used her superspeed to punch him as he flew twenty feet before crashing to the ground, which he quickly recovered from as she went to strike him again and he caught her fist and punched her in the stomach then the wrapped his hand around her throat and slammed her into the ground as he stood above her, his kryptonite humming slightly “whats wrong supergirl?” he asked as he kicked her and she skidded five feet “all out of tricks?” he asked as she coughed up blood. Somehow he was stronger than he should of been. He continued to taunt her as they both heard a bang which silenced him as a bullet made impact between his feet as he looked up from Supergirl as she moved her head to see the source of the bullet. 

Red Hood holstered his gun after getting their attention “now that is no way to treat a lady” he said as Metalo sneered at him “i'd leave now if i were you” he said as Red hood chuckled “dude, don't try the scare tactic” he said as he cracked his knuckles “my father invented it” he said looked at Metalo’s chest “you found a way to increase the radiation in your kryptonite” he said sounding interested “doesn't make you stronger but it does make any and all kryptonians around you weaker, which I guess was the point” he said as Kara realised it was why Metalo seemed stronger “of course” Red Hood continued as he stretched “i'm not kryptonian” he said as he threw a small capsule at Metalo’s feet and it exploded covering all of them in a thick black smoke as she heard Red Hood grunt a couple times and as the smoke cleared Metalo was on the ground wiping the corner of his mouth as Red Hood stood directly between her and Metalo as Red Hood put his hands in the pocket of his leather jacket seeming too relaxed as Metalo stood “you would side with the aliens” he spoke in almost a yell as Red Hood shrugged “well, i kind knocked her out twice so i guessed i owed her one” he said simply as Metalo clenched his fist “then you’ll die also” he said as he started to walk towards Red Hood who shrugged “you first” he said as a small red beam shot out of his jacket pocket and hit just left of Metalo’s kryptonite as his face looked shocked and he fell to the ground as Red Hood walked over and pulled out a grey tie up bag as he removed Metalo’s kryptonite and placed it in the bag and Kara felt her power already coming back as Red hood sighed and tapped the bag as he stood “radiation proof” he said as he slung it over his back and walked passed Kara “you’ll feel your power come back soon” he said as she tried to yell at him “leave the kryptonite” she said as he chuckled “don't push your luck” he said as he disappeared in the trees.


End file.
